


Freezing Mist and Warm Hands

by SurpassTheStars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abandonment Issues, Karl Jacobs Has Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Angst, Perhaps this was nice to write, Polyamory, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a surprise I know, both his fiances would die for him, it happened on accident but it’s not too prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: “Who are you?” He asked dazed, still sitting in shimmering and swirling green particles, the tell tale sign that he had traveled again. They both knew he wasn’t truly present in the moment.“Welcome home, Karl. We’re your fiancés, let's get you cleaned up, okay?” Quackity spoke softly, in the voice reserved only for his lovers.Karl’s recent time travel trips have taken a toll on his memories, usually leaving him in a dissociated state when he does return to his present. It’s a good thing he has people who care about him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 453





	Freezing Mist and Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyhaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyhaze/gifts).



> taking a break from constant angst to write some soft ass minor hurt/comfort tooth rotting fluff for gimi you’re welcome :)

Karl has been gone for a few days by now, time is non-consistent when it comes to his time travel. He could be gone for a few hours in another realm of time and it would translate to days in their current universe.

“He will come back.” Sapnap mumbles into the nook of Quackity’ shoulder. “He will, right?” They were in the living room, tangled up in a mess on the couch waiting for Karl to return.

“He will.” Quackity replied, voice soft as if he’s too afraid to shatter the silence they were in. His hand was busy carding through Sapnap’s hair. “I’m sure of it.” The sun was high in the sky by then, Karl returns at night usually.

They sat there all afternoon, only getting up to eat lunch and have a quiet conversation at the table before returning to the couch. This time Sapnap sitting up reading a book while Quackity laid his head on his lover’s lap with his wings stretched, bathing in the afternoon sun.

He started gently brushing the wing that was nearest to him and Quackity gave soft coos and happy chirps, he replied with mellow simmers of heat and quiet breathes filled with bubbling lava.

Night time was falling quickly and Sapnap’s stomach started flipping uncomfortably, brain filled with what ifs that drowned out all the tranquility he felt. What if Karl doesn’t return? What if he’s hurt? What if–

“Love, you’re burning up.”

He blinked a couple of time to fully snap out of it, he gave the man laying in his lap an apologetic smile before closing the book and putting it on the coffee table in front of them.

“Sorry, just– worried.”

Quackity hummed, “yeah, me too. He’s not usually gone for this long. But I’m sure he’s fine, as much of a dumbass he is, he’s still capable of taking care of himself.”

Sapnap opened his mouth to respond but got cut off by a crash outside. Quackity jumped up and they didn’t take any time to stand up and run outside, it was late and mobs are sure to be spawning.

Opening the door, they saw Karl in all his ruffled up and exhausted glory, Sapnap lowered his sword and walked towards him, trying his hardest not to jump at Karl and hug him.

“Who are you?” Karl asked, dazed and not truly present, still sitting in shimmering and swirling green particles, the tell tale sign that he had traveled again. 

“Welcome home, Karl. We’re your fiancés, let's get you cleaned up, okay?” Quackity spoke softly, in the voice reserved only for his lovers. Karl nodded but his face twisted into a confused frown, a quiet  _ ‘fiancés?’ _ leaving his lips.

“Can you stand?” Sapnap asked as he crouched down to Karl’s current level. Karl nodded, placing his hands firmly onto the grass and trying to push himself up on wobbly legs. Sapnap’s hand shot forward to stabilise him. “How ‘bout you let me pick you up? You’re tired.”

Karl was silent for a moment, staring into Sapnap’s eyes as if he’s trying to uncover the secret of the universe. “Okay.” He said quietly, letting Sapnap pick him up bridal style.

Quackity smiled at the pair as they walked inside before him, he stopped to lock the door and double check its fully locked out of habit, one that he has yet to break, then quickly walked to get the first aid kit.

When he walked back into the living room he saw Karl bundled up in a blanket quietly talking with Sapnap. When Karl comes back from his trips he speaks so softly that you’d have to strain your ears to hear him sometimes, he says that time travel takes a lot out of you.

“Let’s get you patched up, Karl.” Quackity said, and his heart soars when he sees a twinkle of recognition in Karl’s eyes. “Take off your shirt please.”

Karl does and Quackity quickly gets to work cleaning the newest blocky swirl that decorates his skin like crudely carved tattoos. 

_ ‘The swirls are all the times I die in a different universe.’ Karl had said once. ‘To truly leave a timeline I had to die there so I wouldn’t mess up the time and the universe marks each time line by carving a swirl in the exact place I get fatally wounded.’ _

This one was at his abdomen, right below his ribs slightly to the right. It’s smaller than some of them, the biggest being the one dead center in his chest, from his first trip. They heal up quickly, so long you clean them correctly, a faint green light would pulsate from under the skin surrounding the area and the scar would look old.

They always left a golden tint in the scar tissue.

Quackity got to work cleaning while Sapnap stood up to start the fireplace, it was quiet other than the crackling of fire and occasional hisses from Karl when the disinfectant brushed against a wound.

By the time he was fully bandaged up, his head had found a home on Sapnap’s shoulder. He yawned occasionally, but insisted that he wasn’t too tired.

“Off to bed, sleeping beauty.” Sapnap said, getting a grumble from Karl who has his eyes closed and a snicker from quackity who was putting everything back into the kit.

“You two head upstairs I’ll follow in a moment.” He said, places a kiss on both their foreheads before walking to put away the kit. He saw Sapnap carrying Karl up the stairs and he frowned a little, he must be exhausted.

Quackity placed the first aid kit back into its place and got a few bottles of water to take upstairs with him. When he got to their room the lights were turned off and he could faintly make out two blobs on the bed. He placed the bottles on the bedside table before sliding into the bed behind Karl, successfully trapping him in the middle.

Karl’s breathing was slow when he placed his head on the pillow, but Quackity still whispered an  _ ‘I love you’ _ before slinging an arm onto Karl’s stomach and feeling Sapnap pull him closer.

“Love you.” Karl mumbled, half way into his land of dreams but it left both his lovers with love sicken smiles that followed them into slumber.


End file.
